Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking apparatus for a dual-bearing reel for braking a spool that is rotatably supported by a reel body.
Background Art
In a fishing reel, in which a spool, around which a fishing line is wound, rotates when the fishing line is cast (unreeled), there are situations in which backlash occurs, which is when the rotational speed of the spool is faster than a line delivery speed during casting. When the backlash occurs, the fishing line becomes slack, so that the fishing line sags, causing the fishing line to become tangled. Thus, a dual-bearing reel, particularly a bait casting reel for casting a lure attached to a distal end of the fishing line, generally includes a braking apparatus that brakes the spool in order to prevent backlash at the time of casting.
In the braking apparatus for a dual-bearing reel disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4039951, when tension detected by a tension detection device is less than or equal to a first predetermined value that is smaller than the initial tension at the time of casting, the spool is braked with a first braking force, which changes in accordance with the initial rotational speed of the spool at the time of casting, during a first predetermined period of time. The braking apparatus brakes the spool with a second braking force, which is weaker than the first braking force, during a second predetermined period of time after the first predetermined period of time has elapsed.
The braking apparatus for a dual-bearing reel disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5122273 controls a spool braking device such that the spool is braked with the first braking force. Thereafter, when a tension that is detected by the tension detection device is less than or equal to a reference tension, the braking apparatus controls the spool braking device such that the spool is braked by the second braking force, which augments the first braking force.
When a spool is braked with a braking force in accordance with the rotational speed of the spool as in the braking apparatus for a dual-bearing reel disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4039951, there are situations in which, depending on the amount of fishing line, there is excessive or deficient braking of the spool. When the spool is braked with the second braking force, which is greater than the first braking force, when a reduction in the tension is detected, as in the braking apparatus for a dual-bearing reel disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5122273, there are situations in which the spool is braked excessively, since the spool is braked with a stronger braking force during the latter half of the casting. If the braking for preventing backlash becomes excessive, the flight distance can be reduced. In addition, in the situation where casting is carried out following replacement of various types of lures or spools around which fishing lines of various thicknesses and materials are wound, various parameters change, such as air resistance and flight attitude of the lure during flight, the air resistance of the fishing line, rotational resistance of the spool to casting control, etc., and, in the situation in which a boat is used, such parameters as tailwind and headwind may readily change, so that there are cases in which braking control cannot keep pace with such changing conditions, resulting in excessive or deficient braking of the spool.